


A Little Lily Petal Told Me So

by ThisIsMe79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het and Slash, M/M, Matchmaking, Possessive Behavior, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Rebellion, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMe79/pseuds/ThisIsMe79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Potter who is James Potter's little sister ,meets a boy her Brother had deemed "a greasy git" his previous year on their way to Hogwarts and develops a small crush on him, clearly not seeing what her brother sees in him. James and Sirius will do anything to keep their precious girl away from him, and his Slytherin friends. Lilly is all for her best friend finding happiness with this girl named Hermione Potter. The problem is Severus likes someone else, not that Lily knows, besides she had always wanted to play matchmaker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broom Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read&Review!

Sitting outside under a giant apple tree Hermione couldn't help but think that the first day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was approaching too slowly for her liking, not that her brother minded one bit. James, her brother was more then enjoying his time before school started, flying around playing broom tag with his best friend Sirius Black whom lived a few miles from their own home. Hermione the calm and studious one of the pair couldn't wait for her first day of school and had already read most of her school required text books with only one left, The Standard Book  of Spells by, grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk. Wizarding children often did not go to school before hand and are tutored until age eleven when they left for school, So most of what Hermione and James knew was from their parents, or from books they would find in their home's library. Hermione always wanted to know more so it wasn't surprising to know that she had already read a good amount to the Potter family library. Hermione lifted her last textbook to her lap off the pleasantly cool, green grass and started to read it. She usually never read outside due to all the bugs, and dirt that would usually end up on her nice dresses, but this was a special occasion, it was after all their last day at home until winter break, which was months away. 

 

The thought of leaving her parents made Hermione's heart sink, but at least her mum and dad would have each other, and if needed she would always have James to support her. Originally she was going to be sent to Beauxbatons in France but after finding out she would not see her brother she decided against it, they were a package deal. Besides no one knew how to hand James like she did. Although she was not one of those sisters that would die if her brother found other children to play with Hermione was very possessive but not in a way that he needed to be exclusively for her but, she would get upset if one day they stopped seeing each other completely. She knew that one day they would have to get married to their betrotheds  but that didn't matter, all that did matter was the now and spending time together. Although he did have one other she had no one, she was still perfectly happy with having him and her trusted books. 

At this moment James was playing Broom Tag with Sirius Black his best friend. Hermione could remember the first time they met the young heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black. Hermione and James had been laying under the same tree she was under sight now. The two of them had been watching the clouds go by while one or the other would say it looked like something absurd, she remembered James had said a particular cloud looked exactly like a merperson, not that either of them had ever actually seen one in person before. It had been Hermione's turn to tell James what she saw in the clouds when they hear a loud crash coming from the direction of some bushed a few yards away. Hermione jumped up and started to run towards the bushed only to have James push her behind him once they stopped in front the bushes and saw a young boy around James' age.

 

The boy took a couple of seconds to get up groaning in pain just a bit. realizing there where other people close to him he pulled himself together and dusted himself off, even if the look he had on his face was of an infant wanting to be fed he never let the actual tears fall out. Hermione admired the strength of this boy for not crying, he did just fall out of the sky from what she could gather. The boy ignored the two siblings and picked up his broom that had snapped in half from the fall, and started to walk away as if nothing happened "Wait!" Hermione shouted after the boy, but James was holding her shoulder stopping her from following after the boy.

James didn't understand why his sister was calling after a complete stranger. The boy turned around "What do you want?" he bit out harshly. He hadn't realized that his hands where bleeding, probably form gripping the wooden handle of the broom too hard "Well you're bleeding, I was thinking I would have my mummy help you. She is really nice, and gives you a chocolate frog if you're really hurt." Hermione spoke unsure now that she was snapped at, but she could never leave some one hurt alone.

The boy's lips formed a hard line, weighing his options, well he could go home all bloodied up, and then get beaten for dirtying the house. Or he could go with this girl and be healed without much consequence, plus it did kind of hurt now that it was brought to his attention "okay. As long as  I get a chocolate frog." Hermione giggle "Of course!" she walked to stand next to him, finally shaking off her brother "We should go this way, it's shorter." A beautiful cobble stone path appeared in front of them. That day would be the start of a beautiful friendship for the three off them. But as they grew older Sirius stopped playing with Hermione and hung out with her brother more. 

Hermione was brought out of her nostalgia by a figure throwing themselves right in front of her. It was Sirius, they were using her as base, not that she minded .Although he could be a pillock at times she loved him like a brother, and he protected her, so she tolerated most of his less becoming traits. One of those traits was his constant flirting with any girl, no standards that one "Hermione my adorable darling, why don't we share some tea and pastries in the garden later? It's lovely today, almost as lovely as you." Sirius said with his steely gray eyes that always seemed to sparkle at her, and his signature smirk, the same smirk that made all the girls fall over him at parties. In fact she would have fallen for him too, but when ever her feeling for him started to become more romantic she could quash them by telling her self he was out of reach and would likely never stop playing around with girls. He heart would break if they ever became a sincere relationship and he continued chasing other girls, one was never enough for him now, why would it be if they were together?

So whenever Sirius Black was genuinely getting on her nerves Hermione would retreat to the library to be alone. Since James would never step foot inside the library neither would Sirius, it was her only escape when her heart was starting to take over leaving her head in the dust. He was always flirting with her and what not, always being so flattering, how could a girl not eventually fall for him? Hermione would be way more willing to listen if he did not lay his charm on every pretty face he met, even if he ignored one girl she would have hope. Dorea, her mum thought different as did Mrs. Black. The two thought that Hermione and Sirius would be the perfect couple if they would give each other a chance. 

Mrs. Black thought they would be good together simply because she wanted a Pureblood from an old family for her son. Dorea liked the idea because they looked so "cute" together and she would say their children would be absolutely captivatingly beautiful as well. Sirius being the lech he was even at a young age was all for it. Hermione was not so pleased with the idea. Though being the lady she was raised to be she bit her tongue and grinned at all their foolishness.

But at Hogwarts there would be no adults to please, well none that she was related to... Probably anyways, tell on her when she spoke to a boy other then Sirius, or James. Then maybe she could find true love, and convince mummy Dorea other wise about her and Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day the Potters siblings and Sirius of course, to go to Hogwarts. Both James and Sirius had been at Hogwarts for two years and this would be their third, but Hermione was going to be a first year and wanted nothing more then to have class that day and make new friends in the process. Unfortunately the only seat left on the train was with her brother and Sirius along with a couple other boys she had never met before. One of the boys had light brown hair that was the same color as the sand found on a beach, it looked almost warm and inviting, his eyes were green like the muggle fruit her father would bring home some times, if she remembered right they were called "grapes" they were often sweet, but she preferred the tart ones, James favoring the sticky, sweet, slightly wrinkled ones "Hello, my name is Remus, would you like a piece of chocolate?" He wasted no time introducing him self and practically forced the candy bar into her hands. Seeing that there really was no other seat available she turned to leave when a force pulled her down and the boy who hadn't bothered to introduce himself closed the compartment door. The seat she was sitting on was soft and a little squishy but not much, it was comfortable, the only problem was it was moving as if it could breath. Looking to see what she was sitting on exactly Hermione turned her head and ended meeting eyes with someone. Steel eyes that always looked so cold, especially for someone who was usually so warm and vibrant "Sirius, let me go this instance!" Wiggle and thrashing to get away from Sirius, he groaned huskily "If you keep moving around like that I don't think I will ever let you go" a whisper in her ear voice heavy with lust. 

Hermione stayed still hoping not to rouse a sleeping lion. The other boys knew Sirius was no longer a virgin after he had spent the night in the Hufflepuff dorms last year and came back chirping like a bird that just caught his worm. They also all knew if Hermione stayed in Sirius' lap her purity would be danger, James spoke up "Come on mate, just let her go. Hermione is just some bird for you to put the moves on." Gently tugging at Hermione's sleeve willing her to get up. Sirius sighed in frustration and bumped a knee up causing Hermione to be lifted up too. He pushed her off his lap, getting up himself "I'm going to the loo." Walking out the door and closing it behind him silently.  
Hermione Didn't see Sirius the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, But the other boys more then made up for his absence with their boisterous laughter that practically shook the train even more if possible. Hermione didn't mind listening to their mindless chatter and gossip, and gossip they did, but Hermione felt left out it's not like she knew this Marlene or why the boy she now knew as Peter wanted to know if she grew any during break. The boys were in their own little world, what would it hurt if she slipped out, Its not like there where paying any attention to her anyhow. Hermione tip-toed to up to the wooded sliding door and silently pried it open, hoping they wouldn't notice her abscess.

Walking down the hall Hermione scanned for any compartments with an open seat. Down the hall she could see a woman pushing a trolley full of goodies, her stomached rumbled, it had been a long trip and way past her midday snack. She walked towards the trolley steadily and confidently when she saw the one person she wanted to avoid most Sirius. He was already at the cart ordering Merlin knows what, luckily he hadn't seen her yet, so Hermione ducked into the nearest compartment. Hermione shuffled to lock the compartment, and sit down as if nothing happened. Taking a few deep calming breaths Hermione was serene enough to take in her surroundings. Across from her sat two people, a girl and a boy. The girl was tall, had red hair that seemed to form a halo around her head as the sun set. The thing that drew Hermione to this girl the most were her emerald eyes. Beside this girl sat a boy who seemed quite unremarkable until you got a closer look. His hair was jet back with a polished shine that brought out its beauty, and eyes that seemed to peer  into her soul, like it could tell its owner her deepest, darkest secrets. The room stood still with an uncomfortable air Hermione hadn't noticed due to her observing the two "Er.. Hello?" The red headed girl waved her hand in from of Hermione hoping to break the trace she seemed to be under studying her best friend. The door popped open before the girl could get the newcomer's attention. A boy the girl knew as Sirius Black was standing in the door way blocking it with his body toned and muscled by his years of quidditch, not that she was into that type.

Sirius grabbed Hermiones hand getting her attention "What are you doing in here?" he growled demanding an answer, not that she had one. Hermione yanked her arm out of Sirius' grip and introduced her self "Hello I'm Hermione Potter, and you are?"  holding out the hand Sirius had been holding subtly rebelling against him. The girl was the first to grip Hermione's hand in her to shake "I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you. By the way are you in anyway related to James Potter?" Before Hermione could answer the boy with jet hair spoke for her "Of course she knows the prat, she must be his younger sister. Just ignore her, she is probably just as stupid as he is." he turned away to face the window watching the scenery pass by having said his bit. Sirius was enraged, no one got to disrespect Hermione, he would protect her to the very end. Suddenly the gloomy boy was being held up from his collar, dangling above his seat Sirius' fist held back ready to pound the other boy into next week "See Lily? Just a small observation and she has her goon ready for violence."  Hermione was shocked, never had she seen Sirius being so aggressive before especially to defend her "Black! You put Severus down right now!" Lily demanded clearly having none of it. Hermione admired Lily's strength.

Sirius looked back at Hermione as if asking her permission "Sirius please? I'm sure he meant no harm, he was probably just joking..." Sirius then decided Lilly needed to know how he felt "Lilly you can be here but Snivilus needs to leave."  Severus spoke and his voice was like silk to her ears "Believe me Black, I don't want to be here either. Lilly insists that there are no other seats." This made the boy sneer, so moving was not an option at the moment. They sat across Hermione and Sirius, as if Severus  just found another issue that had yet to be addressed, he raised his eyebrow in mock "I see you have decided to bring your newest conquest with you on the train and she just happens to be Potters sister how savage." 

Sirius put a possessive arm around Hermione's waist "For your information Snivilus I would never touch her like that. This year will be her first year any way, way too young for anything." Sirius growled at the boy. The silence that followed was all consuming. Everyone was uncomfortable until Lily spoke " Well Hermione, I hope you have a good first year."  Hermione smiled and replied "Thank you." But she was concentrating  more on Snape than Lilly. Hermione could already feel the butterflies in her stomach telling her he was the one. The only problem was that he seemed to dislike her already.


	3. Chapter 3

When the four of them got to the castle Lilly and Severus left without a word to Hermione, which was okay after the long silent ride they had just shared. During the journey Hermione learned the reason Severus hated her was because of the immature pranks Sirius and James played on Severus these past couple of years. On the way Lily was yelling and lecturing the Sirius about using magic outside of school and how they should be nicer to Severus after he had tried to jinx Severus with a cantis jinx making him sing most of the way there until Hermione begged Sirius to lift it him with. Which he eventually did begrudgingly much to Hermione's joy, Severus was not a good singer. Hermione of course agreed with Lilly about the bullying. Why would her brother be so mean to someone without even batting an eyelash? The waves on the shore could be heard gently rocking back and forth proving mood for the first years. James stopped suddenly and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders once he found her "Hermione you have to go by boat because you are a first year, but I will see you soon. Enjoy it, I remember my first time" James reminisced and gave her a reassuring smile, she had never been without a member of the family outside of her home before and he could tell how nervous she was. Hermione about to walk off when Sirius kissed her cheek as well wishing her luck and ran off to catch up with James.

Hermione angerly stomped over to the row boats and found one with an empty seat, how dare they just leave her there? Three other people were inside the small row boat as well but Hermione did not even bother saying hello being too upset and shy, not exactly a great mix. Hermione didn't have to paddle featuring the boats were charmed to move by themselves, that was a huge relief to her after the day she had. Hermione was not the most athletic of people so the rowing would have exhausted her and left her grumpy, exhausted and just plain worn out all around, an ever worse mix. On the nights like this her brother would play outside in the warm night air, she would stay inside in the cool library and read as she always did but tonight was different. Tonight was the first night of her new life, she wanted to change from the shy, meek girl she was and into an independent girl who needed no one but had people around for the sheer joy of it. This was her first step into adult hood. Hermione perked up a but once she could see the castle just up ahead, it was beautifully illuminated by moon light and ever burring candles, if she hadn't already known about magic she would have sworn it was otherworldly.

The boats arrived to their destination shortly the castle's gleaming lights making it look even bigger and more intimidating then it had before. Hermione did not want to go in, or get out of the boat, a place she was not accustomed to. A big scruffy man did his best to ensure them all that it was much nicer inside, not really listening to him she stubbornly stayed put in the boat, so the man wrapped his large hands around her waist and picked her up, and gently put her on the ground with a group of to her children her age effectively making her reconsider staying outside by herself. Having no on the choice she decided to take his advise and go inside the intimidating castle, James had never told her how big it truly was. But if James could survive this place so could she, after all she was a Potter. Inside there was a line to practically out the door for the sorting ritual, and it didn't help that since Hermione was the last on in due to her stubbornness that now she was dead last in line. 

After what seemed like hours it was finally her turn. She walked gracefully and calmly never showing that she was a little nervous, keeping a study pace towards the stool that a dingy old brown hat with patched tears and mended rips sat. woman looking to be in her late thirties placed the hat on Hermione's head, she could feel a force prying into her mind reading her deepest thoughts, contemplating her worst fears, and laughing along with her most treasured memories. Hermione smelled it's stagnant stench and wrinkled her nose, trying to avoid it. The hat seemed to delight in being around inside her head as if trying to get closer to her "Hello my dear, I don't usually speak to students but you seem like a special case. You have all the qualities required for each house. So where to put you? I will let you decide." A voice asked, Hermione looked around the room searching for the voice, it appeared to have come from nothing "Up here! The hat on your head!" It called to her "Now your answer if you please. It is not everyday I give a student to be a choice. Hurry it up!" The hat called impatiently. Thinking her hardest she weighed her options. If in Slytherin she could be closer to Severus but she would disappoint her dear brother James and Sirius, not that he really mattered. And if in Gryffindor she may loose her chance at happiness but obtain her fist place of belonging.  
~~  
Please R&R


End file.
